


Private Conversations

by BellaMorgan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Conversations, Late Night Conversations, M/M, kiss, private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: An extremely short take on a private moment between Alec and Magnus.





	Private Conversations

**Private Conversations**

_“Let’s check the perimeter.”  
“Good idea. If I know Camille, she’ll have a trick or three up her sleeve.”  
– Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane, episode 01x13_

Alec led the way down a long corridor. He didn’t know where he was going and he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be around anyone, his thoughts and emotions were playing tricks on him and he needed to clear his head. Magnus following closely behind him was not helping, but he couldn’t tell the warlock no. He found it very hard to ever tell Magnus no and this time was no different.

He opened the first door he came to; it was a small bathroom. He quickly shut the door and went to the door across the hall; it appeared to be another small bathroom. Who needed a bathroom across from a bathroom? 

“For parties.” Magnus answered his unspoken question. 

At least Alec thought he had left it unspoken. He shook his head and continued down the corridor to another door; it was a room filled with books; jackpot. Alec went into the room knowing Magnus would follow him. 

“Alec,” Magnus reached out and pulled hard on Alec’s bicep to get him to stop once they entered into another library looking room. Camille did enjoy her books. It was a little, unknown fact about her, “-wait.”

Alec jerked his arm back, “Not now.”

“Yes, now.” Magnus snapped his fingers and slammed the door, muffling the sound as to not draw attention to their ware-a-bouts. He didn’t need to bring anyone calling and interrupting their conversation. This was a private manner and one he wanted to keep between them. “I know what that scene looked like that.”

“That scene?” Alec gave out a short laugh; he didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t seem to control himself.

“That kiss wasn’t what it looked like.” Magnus took a step towards Alec. 

Alec sighed, “Magnus, we really need to look for this book, let’s focus on that.”

“No, Alec, let’s focus on you not running from me,” Magnus moved fast, faster than Alec knew he could, and pushed Alec up against a wall lined with books. “Camille and I have spanned centuries and our history is-” he froze for a moment, “-well, let’s just say it’s a discussion for another time; a time for when we are meant to discuss ex’s.”

“First you want to talk about it and in the same breathe you want to not talk about it.” Alec pushed on Magnus, who took a step back from him, “Make up your mind.”

Magnus nodded, “You’re right. Let’s table this discussion. Camille and I have a history that isn’t easy and now isn’t the time.” 

Alec nodded along with Magnus. His eyes drifted down to Magnus’ lips then back up to meet his eyes, “I care, but I don’t care.”

“To be honest, I agree with you.” Magnus mimicked Alec’s move; he looked down to his lips then up to his eyes, “I think to be fair-” Magnus inched closer to Alec, “-we should-” He now looked down to look at Alec’s lips and his eyes stayed there, “-remove all memory of Camille’s kis-”

Alec pushed forward meeting Magnus’ lips. The kiss burned deep down to his core. 

Magnus took control of the kiss, pushing forward forcing Alec back into the bookshelves. He put a hand on Alec’s cheek, tipping his head the way he wanted him; while his other hand landed on the books beyond them. 

Alec raised his hands to Magnus’ hips; encircling his long fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer. Alec grunt when his head collided with a set of hard books. The feeling felt rough which fueled the fire of their kiss and deepened the burn in him.

Magnus pulled back, but his lips didn’t leave Alec’s heated skin. He kissed his jaw then nipped at it before moving down to his neck. He kissed his way along the deflect rune Alec kept there until he ran into the fabric of Alec’s shirt, he stretched the material and his jacket out of the way. He nipped and kissed and sucked on the newly exposed skin of Alec’s shoulder. Magnus didn’t know how much experience Alec had if any, but he knew it wasn’t much and he was glad for that. 

Alec tipped his head to the side to give Magnus all the room he needed, he felt like he was going to burn from the inside out. He wanted to sherd out of his jacket, but he wasn’t willing to stop touching Magnus long enough to remove the offending item. He had twisted one hand in Magnus’ shirt and the other was still locked on his hip; both gripping him tightly. Locking them together and right where Alec wanted them to be. He never thought this was something he would be able to have in his life until recently and now that he knew he could he didn’t want to let it go. He found himself moaning out Magnus’ name, “Magnus, please.” He didn’t know what he was requesting, but it was something. 

Magnus pulled back from Alec. He grinned down to the purpling mark appearing on Alec’s exposed skin, his first of, hopefully, many lovers’ marks, “Don’t get rid of that.”

“Of what?” Alec asked in confusion.

“You’ll see.” Magnus grinned at the hazy look on Alec’s face, “No iratzes for a while.” He kissed Alec again, who willing tilted his head to meet at the angle Magnus wanted. 

“Well isn’t this nice.”

The voice pulled Magnus away from Alec who both turned to the door. 

“Don’t even think of moving.” In the doorway to the room stood two circle members, both with blades point at them. 

Alec released his hold on Magnus.

Magnus twisted around to stand in front of Alec but didn’t raise his hands. 

“Come over here one at a time.” The taller of the two called, “I will cut you down. Come on, slowly.” His eyes blazed at them. 

Magnus raised his hands and went as he was told, he knew if he got close enough, he would be able to be to use magic as a surprise attack. 

“Valentine has Clary.” A voice from the hallway called, “We are ready to portal out.” 

It was a distraction Magnus didn’t need which allowed the Circle member to grab him and twist him around. He knew once he was caught that Alec wouldn’t act out. He sighed and went willingly. If they got in the room with the others, then he could assess the situation and then use the magic he needed. He cringed when he saw the blade at Alec’s neck and them both being forced down the corridor together. This was not the ending he envisioned for their night together. 

 

**.The End.**


End file.
